Regarding conventional organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) production, for example, when a film is to be formed on a substrate using an organic EL material in the form of powder, an evaporation apparatus for the organic EL material generally uses a heating system of heating the exterior of an evaporation tray by means of a heater to sublimate or to melt and evaporate the organic EL material in the evaporation tray. A conventional apparatus used for such heat treatment is disclosed for example in WO 2007/034790 (Patent Document 1).
FIG. 19 is a side view of an evaporation container used for the conventional heat treatment. FIG. 20 is a plan view of the evaporation container used for the conventional heat treatment. As shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, the evaporation container is configured to include an evaporation tray 50 having a bottom and a side extending substantially upright from the bottom to define an open material-holding space within the side, and a partition plate 52 dividing the material-holding space into a plurality of partial spaces. Partition plate 52 has a retaining piece 54 having a height that allows the plurality of partial spaces to communicate with each other on the bottom side of the evaporation tray.
FIG. 21 is a schematic diagram showing a modification of the conventional partition plate. FIG. 21 shows heating means including heat pipes 741, 761 for heating the bottom and the side of the evaporation tray as well as the inside of the partition plate.
Patent Document 1: WO 2007/034790